One That Counted
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: TotallyNotAnAU!Klaine where Blaine wants to kiss Kurt after he admits to never being kissed before Karofsky. AU in which Blaine actually makes a move.


"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, concern filling his voice as he sat down next to Kurt. The bully was gone and it could've been worse, so he wasn't sure why Kurt was still so upset. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt shook his head and didn't make eye contact. "Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed." He paused. "At least, not one that counted," he added with a hint of bitterness to his tone.

Blaine suddenly understood. When Kurt had called him for backup, he'd simply said that Karofsky was being more horrid than usual, but he hadn't mentioned any details. That jerk had kissed Kurt and that's why he was so upset. He'd had his first kiss stolen away from him. Blaine felt like he needed to comfort his new friend, but he also had a fleeting thought that he wanted to give Kurt a kiss that counted. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him finally and forced a smile. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear all my sob stories—"

"Can I buy you lunch?" Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt's self-deprecating comment.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he seemed to catch his breath before nodding. "Yeah. I'd like that."

So they walked to Kurt's car and Kurt drove them to Breadstix, at Blaine's insistence. They sat down and ordered their food, and Blaine didn't notice Kurt's shy smile. "So…" Blaine began in a light tone, trying to read Kurt's expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt bit his lip and thought about it before slowly nodding. But he stayed silent.

"Did Karofsky kiss you?" he pressed gently, keeping his voice low since they were still in Ohio, after all, and he wanted to make sure Kurt would be safe.

Kurt nodded and Blaine noticed his pale hands starting to tremble where they rested on the table. He reached across the table and grasped Kurt's hand in a comforting gesture, watching worriedly as his bottom lip trembled. "I-I've always wanted my first kiss to be perfect, with someone I care about, and he just… took that away from me," he explained in a broken whisper. "And it wasn't technically my first kiss but it was my first with a boy."

Blaine's heart broke for his friend. He knew that Kurt loved romance, and he deserved all the romance in the world. A sudden idea came to him and he knew it was risky to act on his too-early feelings but had to at least try to make Kurt feel better. He had to see him smile.

With a sad and sweet smile, he grabbed a tulip from the vase on the table and slipped it behind Kurt's ear tenderly, watching Kurt's expression change to bemusement. He brought Kurt's hand, which he was still holding, up to kiss his knuckles. He heard Kurt's breathing hitch and he instantly became worried. "What's wrong? Is this okay?" he asked gently.

Kurt nodded, blushing. "I-I… Uh…" He laughed at himself for being so _not _eloquent. "Yes. It's… perfect." He saw Blaine smile and knew he'd said the right thing.

"I want to kiss you," Blaine whispered nervously," Blaine whispered nervously, desperately not wanting to make Kurt uncomfortable. He saw Kurt nod but he was looking around the crowded restaurant apprehensively. "We can go someplace more private," Blaine offered. Kurt smiled gratefully, blushing shyly.

With that, Kurt drove them back to Dalton. Blaine didn't have a car so he needed a ride. When they got there, it was a few hours before curfew so Blaine led Kurt upstairs to his dorm and they sat on the edge of his bed, both blushing.

"I want you to kiss me," Kurt whispered breathlessly, barely making eye contact. He saw Blaine slowly leaning in, gently putting a hand on Kurt's cheek, and staring at Kurt with glowing hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't help but gasp when Blaine closed the distance between them. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of for a first kiss, and it was Blaine, the boy he'd fallen in love with at first sight.

Blaine felt overwhelmed with the urge to just keep going, to never stop kissing Kurt. But he knew they needed to breathe eventually, so he reluctantly pulled back, smiling softly when Kurt chased his lips, eyes half-lidded. Blaine thought it was adorable.

When Kurt opened his eyes and their gazes were locked, Blaine grinned. "_This _kiss counted. The others only have to count if you want them to."

Kurt just grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay fluff! I need to write more fluff. I've been writing too much angst lately. This is a relief. **

**Love you, my lovelies! **

**Review please :)**


End file.
